


Payback

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader decided to tease Castiel for an entire day as a way to get back at him for using his grace to make her cum while she was in the same room as both Winchesters. Little does reader know that her plan will backfire at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Today was the day when Castiel was going to get a payback for his actions. You were still angry at him for _the thing_ he did last week. As it was expected, Cas didn’t understand what the problem was. Yes, he made you cum using his grace while you were in the same room as two Winchesters, but they didn’t suspect anything, so what is the problem? Even though he didn’t saw what the problem was, he apologized anyway, and tried to make amends any chance he got.

To be completely honest, you weren’t _truly_ mad. Maybe at the beginning you were, but he gave you a great orgasm, so you couldn’t stay mad for too long. Still, you wanted to tease the seraph a little longer; Give him a taste of his own medicine.

You began bringing your plan to action at an early morning. You, Castiel, Sam and Dean made a stop at the local diner in a city you were going through. The ride promised to be long, with nothing but gloomy forests on either side of the road, so you had to load on food before going any farther. You and Sam sat together on one side, while Dean and Cas sat opposite of you. Castiel looked at you questioningly when you didn’t sit with him, but didn’t think anything much of it.

10 minutes into the lunch, and everyone was enjoying their respective meals. As always, Dean ordered a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a milkshake. Sam, on the other hand, went with a cup of coffee and a chicken sandwich. Because he didn’t eat, Castiel just stared out of the window, watching birds fly by, squirrels climb the trees, and life unfold. Now was the perfect time to start your plan.

Without gaining too much attention, you slipped out of your shoes and placed your foot on Cas’ thigh. You were digging into your meal, as if nothing was happening, but raised your eyes to see Cas’ reaction. A smirk appeared on your lips when you saw him visibly tense. He was still facing the window, but you could tell he was no longer engaged in what was happening outside, but rather with where your foot was moving towards.

You rubbed your foot against Cas’ inner thigh, and saw his Adam’s apple bob as he tried to act nonchalant. Since he was doing a good job of looking composed, you decided to step up your game. Without much warning, you rubbed your foot against his crotch, which already had a slight bulge. At your sudden action, a low moan slipped past Castiel’s lips, which he quickly covered with a cough. Both Sam and Dean shoot him a glance, but didn’t say anything; he is an angel, angels are weird.

You, on the other hand, didn’t even bother to look up from your plate; you knew exactly what expression he wore. His lips were pursed tightly, so no more moans would accidentally slip from them, and his cheeks had a tint of pink to them. His hands were probably by his side, clenched in fists as he tried hard to stay composed, but it was hard when you were rubbing his cock through the thin material of his trousers. You bit your bottom lip when you felt how quickly he got hard under your foot. You couldn’t believe at the amount of effect you had on him, and that thought alone made a spark of arousal shoot through you.

When you slowed down your movements, he bucked his hips towards your foot, silently begging you to keep going. You lift your head up and saw him looking at you out of the corner of his eyes. You winked at him before resuming your previous pace, making him take bigger breaths each time you tickled his balls.

When his thrusts towards your foot became more demanding, and his body moved obviously, you moved your foot away from him; you didn’t want either of the brothers to know what you were doing. Castiel made a needy whimper, which was not heard by either you, nor the brothers, and shoot you a pleading glance, at which you just shrugged and tightly smiled, before going back to your meal.

As you all were leaving the diner, you were trying hard to suppress a laugh when you saw Castiel trying to cover up his boner by zipping up his trench coat. It worked, but it looked awkward, since you still could see the tent.

Back in the Impala, you and Castiel sat in the back, and his hand landed on your knee. He slowly worked his way up, massaging the skin under his palm, until he reached your center, at which point you took his hand and pulled it away. He tilted his head at you, at which you winked at him and placed your hand on his still hard cock.

Thanks to Dean’s blasting music, nothing could be heard unless you were speaking right into listener’s ear, so you took advantage of that. You moved closer to Castiel and tugged in his earlobe with your teeth.

“I bet you can’t wait to have your cock buried in my pussy,” you said and pulled down the zipper on his trousers. Your hand went right past his boxers and gripped him tightly, at which he audibly moaned, but only you could hear that. His dick was hard and hot in your hand, and a beam of precum already leaked from the tip. “Or maybe you want me to suck you right here, right now. Not bothering if either Sam or Dean could see.”

Thanks to the way you sat in the back, Dean couldn’t see you in the rearview mirror, so you kissed Cas’ jawline, slowly moving down to his neck while still pumping him in your hand. You traced your finger over his slit, smearing the precum, at which Cas groaned and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to suppress his moans and groans, but failed miserably when you sucked hard on his neck, leaving a crimson mark behind. He started snapping his hips upwards, fucking your hand faster, eager to meet his release. He turned his head to you, whispering your name as he felt his edge coming.

When you felt his cock twitch in your hand, you quickly seized all your movement, and pulled your hand out of his pants, leaving him high and dry. He breathed hard, trying to understand what was the point of your torment, but before he could ask you anything, you moved away from him and faced the window.

After couple of hours of driving, you finally got to the city where your case was. You all decided to stop at the hotel to change into your FBI attire before questioning one of the victims.

You were zipping up your skirt when you felt a pair of hands take hold of your hips, and a rock hard cock press at your back. Castiel kissed your neck before reaching to your earlobe and tugging at it.

“Cas,” you drew out. “Babe, we have to leave, like, right now.”

“Y/N, I need you,” he whispered and accompanied his words with a thrust of his hips towards you.

You bit your bottom lip, contemplating. All the teasing with Cas backfired at you; you had to change your panties just from teasing him, but you couldn’t stop just yet. You had one last act to do, and then you could indulge in the pleasure with your angel. You zipped up your skirt and turned around to face Castiel. “Cas, we have a witness to question. We can’t be selfish and forget about them,” you said with a sweet voice. “People’s lives are at stake.”

Castiel breathed heavily, and you knew you won that round. You gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room with Castiel right behind you. As he followed you, he started to put pieces together and getting an idea as to why you are doing this to him.

You, Sam, Dean and Castiel were currently at a police station, questioning your first witness, a teenage girl. Poor thing, she couldn’t even explain what she saw, she was so frightened and confused. Nevertheless, judging by what she managed to say, you were able to put bits and pieces together, and come to a conclusion that you were dealing with a shapeshifter. Even though you already got the information you needed, Dean still kept questioning the girl for more details, which gave you a chance to bring your final card in play.

“Castiel,” you prayed.

He turned his head to you, confused at why you opted to pray to him, rather than speak, but when he heard your next prayer, he immediately got why.

“Gosh, I can’t wait to go back to the motel,” you said. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me like I deserve.”

Like all the times before, his body visibly stiffened, and a blush crossed his features.

“You can’t imagine how badly I want your cock.” You licked your lips, which didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel. “You stretch me so perfectly, hit all the right spots, give-” You didn’t get to finish your “prayer” as Castiel took your hand in his and quickly got you two out of the room.

“Cas? What are you doing?” you said with a smile as you walked down a hall. “We are in the middle of an interrogation.”

Cas stopped and turned around to look at you. In his eyes was the look that went straight to your core. The look that meant you were in a lot of trouble. His eyes quickly moved from yours, to something behind you, and with your hand still in his, he moved forward, bringing you with him. He opened the door, and before you got a chance to protest or say anything, he shoved you inside of what happened to be a small utility room.

Without wasting much time, he pushed you against one of the shelfs, making cleaning detergents, bottles and other things fall on the floor. He kissed you with a bruising force, but you didn’t mind; it was exactly what you need after a day of teasing. You buried your fingers in his hair, bringing him as close as possible to you. One if his hands was in your hair as well, while the other pulled your blouse out of your skirt and went under it, cupping your breast through your bra. A slight smell of water, and soaps, and wet rags, hit your nose, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care when your angel boyfriend was rubbing his hard on against you while ravaging your mouth with kisses and kneading your breast with his hand.

After some time, he broke the kiss and spoke, “Little girl, you don’t know what game you are playing.”

You gulped before saying, “I am sorry, commander.” You knew how much it turned on Cas when you used authoritative titles on him, and a smirk appeared on your lips when he groaned at your words. He pushed his hips towards you, grinding his hard on against your clothes center while both of his hands moved lower down your body, sliding down your curves until he reached your ass. He kneaded the flesh in his hands, before giving it a light smack. You jerked with a surprise before giggling a little, which made Castiel smile. He placed his hands under your ass, and you got the hint, quickly wrapping your legs around his hips. This time, his lips landed on your neck, licking and sucking at the skin there, leaving similar marks as you had left on him earlier.

“You thought you could tease me,” he said as he nuzzled the crook of your neck, “but, your little game backfired at you, didn’t it? I can smell your arousal even from here.” He hitched up your skirt higher on your waist, allowing him to rub his hard-on against your panties-clothed pussy.

You moaned in relief at finally filling him against you, even though there were still clothes that prevented the complete contact.

You gripped his short hair and tugged on them, bringing his attention to you. “Please, Cas,” you whimpered, which only made his smirk deepened. He returned back to your lips, instantly taking dominance and deepening the kiss, moving his tongue perfectly against yours. After some time, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours, breathing hard.

“I wish I had time to tease you until you were wrecked and begging for me, but we don’t have time for that at the moment,” he said. “I have to have you, right now.”

“Perfectly fine with me,” you said.

He went back to your neck, leaving small nips here and there while his hands worked on the buttons of your shirt. There were just too many of them, so he just ripped the shirt apart, making buttons fall on the floor and roll around. He didn’t bother with taking of your bra, instead just pushed it down and freed your breasts. You closed yours eyes and threw your head back when he pulled and tweaked at your nipple, but he didn’t stay there for too long. Being impatient, he didn’t bother with taking off your skirt or your panties, instead he just pushed your panties aside, giving him the accesses to your dripping pussy. Castiel made a quick work of his belt and fly before letting his pants and boxers drop around his ankles.

Even though you didn’t have much time, and Sam and Dean were probably looking for you, Castiel still couldn’t pass an opportunity to tease you. He drew his cock over your wet folds before letting just the tip in, but quickly pulling out. You were starting to get impatient, and you tighten your legs around him, diggings your ankles in his back so he would finally move.

With the hand on his hair, you pulled him closer to you, brushing your lips over his. “Commander, please,” you whimpered. You swore you heard him growl, but you didn’t have much time to think as he took a hold of your hips with a bruising force, and in one swift motion entered you to the hilt.  You buried your face in the crook of his neck, biting on the skin there as you tried to suppress your moans as he set a ruthless pace right away. He kept kissing down your neck and your shoulders, making it extremely hard for you to keep quiet, when all you wanted to do was to shout his name at the top of your lungs and let him know how good he made you feel. But, since you were literally in a police station, you had to keep quiet. Moaning and shouting could wait till you got back to the motel.

You dug your nails into his trench coated biceps when you felt the knot in your stomach become extremely tight, bound to break any second. You kissed up Cas’ neck to his jaw, before leaving a small kiss on the corner of his lips. “Cas, I am close,” you said.

As an answer, you felt his grace circling your clit, and not long after it felt like a mouth was sucking and teasing your clit with a tongue. You couldn’t control your voice any longer as you fell into deep, endless sea of pleasure, and was about to moan his name loudly, but Castiel was quick to shut you with a kiss, making all your moans and screams turn into whimpers under his lips. It didn’t take him long after you came, and together with the feel of your walls squeezing around him and his name being prayed by you, he came with a growl that was muffled by the kiss as well. When the need for air became too much, you broke the kiss and panted hard, lowly moaning at the feeling of his hot cum coating your walls. He kept thrusting his hips, filling you with his seed until he was sure he worked both of you through your orgasms and came to a gradual stop.

You both were slightly sweaty, your hair was tangled in some places, while Castiel’s was sticking out in different directions. He also had a little bit of your red lipstick on his lips and cheeks, as well as on his neck. There was no way you could have left the room without gaining the attention from everyone, but you still had to come back to the boys and finish the interrogation.

You panted hard as you tried to bring your breathing back down to normal, but to no avail. Castiel, on the other hand, was already more composed than you were, even though a thin sheen of sweat still coated his face. He gave you a small kiss, before slowing pulling out of you, making you whimper. He helped you back to your feet, and you were about to complain about what you were supposed to be wearing, since he just teared your blouse apart, but with a snap of his fingers you found yourself and him back in your clothes, clean and put together.

You let out a laugh as you draped your hands over his neck, and slowly kissed him. Before the kiss could turn passionate, you broke it and laughed at the red color that smeared over his lips. At first, he tilted his head at you, confused as to why you were laughing, but when he licked his lips, he understood why, and let out a chuckle as well.

You helped him get rid of the evidence of your escapades before making sure you both looked decent enough, and left the small room. Sam and Dean already finished the interrogation and were standing by a small table in another room with coffee and donuts. When they saw you both coming, Sam didn’t say anything, but Dean shot you an annoying, knowing look as he stuffed his mouth with another donut.

You were picking up a donut for yourself, when you heard the familiar voice in your head. “I hope you are ready, honeybee,” Castiel spoke in your head, “Because I have yet to punish you for your small act.”

Oh, you were so ready. 


End file.
